1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for implementing an operation interface, and in particular to a method for implementing an icon board based operation interface, and an electronic device adopting the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, electronic products are gradually moving toward multifunctionality. For example, except for watching TV channels, a multifunction TV supports playing various multimedia formats such as movies, music and photos, tuning in radio broadcast, and connecting to the Internet.
In general, most electronic products featuring multiple functions provide a hierarchical menu to users for selection of functions to be executed. The hierarchical menus of multifunction electronic products on market often display options of main functions on the main screen. Upon selection of a main function by the user, a menu of next level of the selected main function is displayed. Selection of an option in the next-level menu may execute the corresponding function or enter a sub-menu.
It is not difficult to realize the difficulties of users not familiar with a product to memorize and be in control of the locations of all function options. Moreover, they have to frequently switch between menus of different hierarchy levels in search of the functions needed. Such complex operating procedures not only lower operation efficiency of the electronic products, but also negatively influence the users' impressions on the operation of the electronic products.